memory_of_eldurimfandomcom-20200214-history
Vylsom
Category:NPCs Category:Allies Location To find Vylsom enter the Eldurii Village and proceed straight down the path. Once you get near the bonfire there is a path that spirals up, at the end of the path you'll reach the Hall. Vylsom is inside the Hall. Quests * Trial of Death * The Scholar's Errand Additional Details Vylsom's Dialogue * Vlysom: "We received a cryptic letter we though was from Ryn saying he would send us reinforcements. You arrived at nearly the same time as the letter. You arrived much sooner than expected." During Trial of Death * Vylsom: "Ah, Maitha sent you to me, did she? She sees and now she believes. So it is with many who only believe in their senses--or sense. The truth is not always sensible -- but that does not, in any sense, make it untrue. Are you getting a sense of what I'm trying to tell you?" * You: "The Undead Walk" * Maitha: "Hmm, maybe I've been too hard on the old senses, young scout -- you really ought to try using them. Let's start by asking if the bones of men can come from nowhere, Would they not have come of the place where they were laid? Perhaps a place where scouts would be to superstitious to investigate deeply. Although, in this instance, I suppose the superstition may have seemed to have been true. Have you a clue to which place I'm making obvious reference?" * You: "Crypt" * Vylsom: "Indeed! Perhaps there is more to drinking seawater than I have suspected. After all, your mind seems to keener than is common. The twisted creature who is causing all this chaos could no chaos cause, lest he were to abide near the components of his corrupted craft." * You: "Twisted Creature" * Vylsom: "Yes. Ans know this young scout: I can see that this trial is yours and yours alone. There will be others to join you in time, but you will require the courage you gain from this if you should truly suspect yourself worthy of significance in this world." After Trial of Death * Vylsom: "The shards we put in our arms - they contain the true essence, the very blood of their element or sphere. When you exert your force, your blood mixes with that contained in the shard. This man, this creature, had mixed his blood with the blood of death for so long it became a part of who he was. He became what we would call, a "Death Blood." And so it is with each shard." * You: "Each Shard" * Vylsom: "I've known Fire Bloods, Storm Bloods, Life Bloods, and many more. I was also blessed by Eldurim to know the greatest man I think may have ever lived, a Stone Blood. He was as stubborn as a stone, but he was also as firm and as stalwart as any mountain to reach towards the vaulted skies." During The Scholar's Errand * Vylsom: "You have returned to me. I gather that your conquest against the Valaran was a success. I could hear the war, and the subsequent cheers from here. I have been thinking, however, that there is more to know about the recent events than just the war we saw." * Y'ou': "More" * Vylsom: "The Valaran positioned themselves between us and the old archives. Before they arrived, I had begun to notice, and feel that something was happening there. I have been there on occasion long ago, I never felt safe there. I think your journey takes you there next. Talk to Taliranil in the inn. She also has an interest in the place. I think you could help one another. One more thing. If you should find something... peculiar. I should very much like to know about it. "